standby
by decembered
Summary: if you need anything, just call me. i'll be there. -soul/maka


_a/n._

_this oneshot was heavily inspired by the song "I Will Be" by stanfour. if you haven't heard it, go. listen to it now. _

_katherine._

* * *

Gritting her teeth together in frustration, Maka Albarn dug her heels into the soft, earthy ground beneath her as her white-gloved hands tightly clenched the scythe she knew so well.

"_Maka, don't be an idiot! You don't have to fight this guy right now!"_

"Soul, I know what I'm doing. Worry about yourself for once."

The weapon growled in anger. _"Don't be stupid and get yourself killed!"_

Maka could only laugh at Soul's ridiculous statement for a second before the kishin she had been fighting only moments before wrapped an oversized hand around her waist, an action that caused her to relinquish her grip on the weapon she held so dear. Before hitting the ground, Soul transformed back into his human form...and could only watch in horror as his meister, his friend, _his...love_ struggle within the monster's grasp. Her screams of pain and anguish resounded within his ears and Soul could do nothing but watch, helpless, as the evil creature painstakingly sucked the life out of the girl-_the woman-_he loved.

With a final squeeze, the monster released its grip on Maka, sending her tumbling down to the ground below. Her body hit the solid earth with a horrifying _thud _as Soul rushed over to aid his fallen companion. But as he neared closer, Soul could only clench his fists in order to repress the tears that welled in his eyes at the sight of Maka's bruised and broken body. Her normally glimmering blonde hair lay matted against the dirt-encrusted skin of her face while a steady stream of blood trickled from her mouth. She lay silent, unmoving..._dead._

Soul fell to his knees and cradled Maka in his arms, shouting to the sky, his scream an overwhelming mix of grief and despair.

* * *

"Maka!" Soul shot up into a sitting position, his forehead beaded with sweat. His eyes widened before his heart stopped racing at the sight of his own bedroom.

_Just a dream, that's all. She's fine. _

Frantic knocking on his locked bedroom door assured him that he was correct. Soul stumbled over the floor of his room and scratched his silver head of hair as he opened the door, revealing an incredibly frightened Maka.

"What do you...?" Soul was cut off abruptly as his meister's arms wrapped protectively around him and her face snuggled into his warm chest. She mumbled something incoherently, and Soul, still taken aback, was too numb to ask her to repeat herself.

But, as usual, Maka decided for herself.

"Soul, are you all right? I had the most awful dream, and when I heard you call me, I couldn't help but run over here...are you okay? Is the Black Blood bothering you again? Can I help you? Is there anything I can-"

This time, it was Maka's turn to be silenced as Soul placed a finger against her lips, causing the steady stream of words pouring from her mouth to cease...not to mention make her cheeks turn red with embarrassment.

"Maka. Shut up. Asking so many questions is just so...uncool."

She glared at Soul, albeit half-heartedly, as he turned back to his bed, ready for a restful and peaceful slumber. Before he could take half a step, however, Maka grabbed his wrist, pulled him around to face her and planted a quick kiss on the scythe's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Soul. I just wanted to make sure you were all right," she whispered, a touch of emotion making its way through her guarded tone of voice. "If you need anything...just call me. I'll be there."

As she walked gracefully away towards her bedroom, Soul raised a hand to touch the spot where Maka's lips had touched his skin only moments before. He shivered ever-so-slightly at the remembrance of that quick contact he had never experienced before with her-and was shocked that he longed to feel it again.

Unable to escape his feelings and the thoughts within his mind, Soul lounged lazily on his bed before a discontented sigh escaped from his lips.

_Well, damn. There goes my restful sleep. _

_[ and when you wake, and if you break...i won't be far, wherever you are. ] _


End file.
